


[Podfic of] Spark

by carboncopies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 a.m., Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Bathrooms, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, season four btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by haintblue.Author's summary: It’s 3 a.m. on a random Thursday when Stiles meets the witch.Podfic length: 00:15:34
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075253) by [haintblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haintblue/pseuds/haintblue). 



Podfic Length 00:15:34  
File size: 11.7MB

You can download or stream this podfic via Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oZjWYjqlS1eSft7nIlNS-Hwt7SxZig-Z/view?usp=drivesdk). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving feedback in the form of a comment or kudos here, and on the author's work linked above. 
> 
> This was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019, for reena_jenkins who asked for Buffy crossover fic. I've only seen season one of Teen Wolf so I'm only mildly familiar with the canon (shoutout to Discord for helping me pronounce "nemeton") but I did love Stiles. So after reading this, the wholesome and fun interaction between Willow (a long-time fave of mine) and Stiles, I knew I wanted to record this. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
